My StricT WIFE
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: A Sweet & Happy OS for AbhiVi fans..


_Hello guys…I am back with an Abhivi OS….Thank you for your mila-jula response on my first try "_ _ **My Secret**_ _"…..I am happy to know that there are some fans of AbhiVi present on FF….Well, I'll definitely continue my first story but it'll take little time so I am writing this OS for AbhiVi fans, who want to read a happy fic on Abhijeet & Purvi…hope you'll like it…_

 _Here we go…_

 **My Strict Wife**

… **..**

 _Abhijeet is sleeping peacefully grabbing his pillow & a beautiful lady wearing pink gown with wet open hair comes close to him & shook her head in disappointment on seeing her handsome husband sleeping carelessly…_

 _Purvi—ye Abhi bhi na….aaj Sunday hai iska matlab ye janab tou apne aap nahi uthne wale….hmm…(shaking Abhijeet)….Abhi uthiye….aur kitna sona hai aapko….jaldi uthye abhi apko exercise bhi tou karni hai…._

 _Abhijeet(sleepy tone)—kya hai Purvi…plz sone do na…..kam se kam Sunday ko tou aaram karne do…_

 _Purvi- accha ji….tou aapko aaram karna hai…..(strict tone) dekhye Abhi, agar aap next 2 minutes mei nahi uthe , tou aaj aapko breakfast mei boiled vegetables milege , milk ke sath….Sunday ka special offer for my sweet husband…_

 _Abhijeet quickly opens his eyes & a sweet smile comes on Purvi's lips…_

 _Purvi—chaliye ab jaldi se fresh hokar niche aaye , tab tak mai breakfast ready karti hu.._

 _Abhijeet —dekho jaan , mai boiled vegetables nahi khaunga….kam se kam Sunday ko tou apna diet plan mujh par lagu mat karo…._

 _Purvi—kyu….Sunday ko kyu nahi…..yahi tou ek din milta hai , varna tou bass kaam hi kaam…aur khane pine mei bhi vahi sab , bahar ka unhealthy food….theek se time nahi milta , issliye jyadatar bahar ka hi kahana padta hai…iss tarah tou aapki health bigad jayegi…._

 _(added in strict tone)…aur aapki health ke mamle mei, mujhe kisi ki nahi sunni , aapki bhi nahi…..ab jaldi kijiye…jyda late tak sona bhi health ke liye theek nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet (innocently)—ab agar night mei late tak jagna padega , tou morning mei tou late hona hi hai…._

 _Purvi—it's your mistake…kisne kaha hai late tak jagne ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet grabs Purvi's waist & pulled her close to him & says in romantic tone.._

 _Abhijeet—ab jiski wife itni khubsurat ho…..(Purvi hurriedly gets freed from his grip & says in little shy but strict tone.._

 _Purvi (trying to sound strict)—Abhi , aap phir se shuru ho gaye...abhi no shararat , chaliye ab jaldi se niche aa jaye varna breakfast cancel…lunch mei Locki ki sabji khana….ok.._

 _Purvi smiles & moves out from room & Abhijeet smiles on her wife's smartness…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling)—ye Purvi bhi na…._

… _._

 _Purvi gets busy in making breakfast & soon Abhijeet joins her on dinning table.._

 _Purvi—chaliye ab breakfast kar lijiye…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—ye kya Purvi…..Parathe with chane ki sabji….Purvi …_

 _Purvi—no arguments….chupchap breakfast kariye…vaise bhi breakfast heavy hi hona chahye aur chane bahut acche hote hai health ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi thume dekhkar koi nahi kah sakta ki tum CID officer ho….mujhe tou lagata hai tum wrong profession mei aa gayi ho , thume Cop nahi , Doctor hona chahye thaa…har cheez ki knowledge hai thume…kya khana chahye , kya nahi khana chahye…sab kuch…._

 _Purvi—mai ek Cop hi hu , lekin jab baat apki health ki hoti hai , tab mujhe Doctor bana padta hai….varna aap tou ye ulta seedha khana khakar apni health hi kharab kar lege…_

 _Abhijeet—ok baba….samajh gaya….khata hu thumare Parate with Chane ki sabji…._

 _Purvi(happy)—good boy…._

 _Abhijeet(lovingly)—thanku my lady…._

 _Purvi & Abhijeet smiles & Purvi make him finish his healthy breakfast…._

 _Purvi—Abhi , aaj aapko meri ghar ki saaf safai karne mei help karni padegi…aapko tou pata hai , do din baad ghar par party hai aur aaj ke baad time nikalna thoda mushkil hoga….so please help me ha…._

 _Abhijeet—ok madam ….vaise mai aapki har baat maan raha hu , iske badle mujhe kya milega….hmm…_

 _Purvi(lovingly)—tou kya chahye , mere handsome Abhi ko…hunhh…._

 _Abhijeet comes close to her & grabbed her waist , both of them looked each other & about to kiss , suddenly door bell ring & they gets separated with a jerk…_

 _Purvi(naughty)—aaj holiday hai na Abhi….tou kiss ka bhi holiday hai.._

 _Abhijeet—kya yaar….ye iss waqut kon tapak pada….bade he galat time par aaya hai…._

 _Purvi—accha….ab jayee darwaja tou kholiye , Mai gown change karke aati hu…._

 _Purvi moves inside the room & Abhijeet opened the door & finds their neighbor Mrs Gupta standing there…._

 _Abhijeet(welcoming tone)—ary Mrs Gupta aaye na….aap yaha….plz sit , Mai Purvi ko bulata hu…_

 _Mrs Gupta—kya Abhijeet ji…maine kitni baar kaha hai , aap mujhe Mrs Gupta nahi Priyanka kaha kijiye….ab mera naam itna bhi bura nahi hai..kyu…_

 _Abhijeet—ji vo….aisi baat nahi hai…your name is really pretty…_

 _At the same time Purvi comes out & feeling irritated on seeing Priyanka is busy in doing flirt with her husband…_

 _Purvi—kya baat hai Priyanka…..aaj subah subah kaise aana hua.._

 _Priyanka—vo kya hai na Purvi , aaj mai , Rajesh ke liye khadi banana chahti thee but dekho na , ghar mei dahi (curd) nahi hai…tou socha thumare ghar se le aayu….thume tou pata hai , Sunday ke din tou , inn husbands ko kuch na kuch special chahye hi hota hai khane mei…._

 _Abhijeet—ab becahre husbands ko Sunday hi tou milta hai….but bad luck , kuch ko tou , vo bhi naseeb nahi hota…_

 _Purvi looks him in anger then seeing Priyanaka & says in straight tone…_

 _Purvi—sorry Priyanka , lekin ghar mei dahi (curd) nahi hai….aur ab tou market bhi khul gaya hoga , tum market se dahi maga lena…(looking towards Abhijeet)….kyu Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet—ha….market ka option accha hai….soory Mrs Gupta , aapki koi help nahi kar paye…._

 _Purvi(lovingly)—Abhi darling , aapne kaha thaa aap meri ghar ki saaf safai mei help karege…aaye na , phir mujhe lunch bhi tou ready karna hai….Locky aur palak ki sabji…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—kya….Locky aur palak…_

 _Priyanka(surprised)—Abhijeet ji , aap ye sab kha lete hai….?...mere husband tou locky ko hath bhi nahi lagate…._

 _Purvi(naughty)—vo tou dikhta hai….._

 _Priyanka—matlab….kya dikhta hai…?_

 _Purvi—nahi kuch nahi…..mera matlab vo kitne jyada healthy hai…_

 _Priyanka—ha thode mote hote ja rahe hai…..(looking towards Abhijeet)….vaise aap tou kitne handsome aur hot lagte hai…_

 _Purvi (tough tone)—Priyanka, Mr Gupta ghar par wait kar rahe hoge…..(looking towards Abhijeet) aur Abhi , aapko bhi tou meri help karni hai…_

 _Priyanka moves out with attitude & Abhijeet turns towards his room with.._

 _Abhijeet—Purvi ,yaar tumne jhoot kyu bola….ghar mei dahi tou hai na.._

 _Purvi(tough tone)—vo issliye , ki phir vo Priyanka yahi baith jati aur thumare sath flirt karti rahti…usse tou ghar mei gusne ka bahana chahye bass…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty)—ab vo itni bhi buri nahi hai….dekha apne husband ko uski pasand ka khana khilati hai….such a nice wife…_

 _Purvi—ha ha kyu nahi…but mai ek baat bata du ,inn sab bato se Mai lunch ka menu change nahi karne wali…_

 _Abhijeet—kya Purvi….kam se kam aaj tou locky nahi plz…_

 _Purvi—ohh..kah tou aise rahe hai , jaise mai inhe roj locky hi khilati hu…..abhi last week hi tou aapko fever hua thaa …..aapko tou koi parwah nahi hai lekin mere rahte aap healthy food hi khayege… & that's final…._

 _Abhijeet—ok baba….ab batao kya help chahye…._

 _Purvi(lovingly)—kuch nahi , aap room mei jakar rest kijiye….ek hi din tou milta hai hame aur mai nahi chahti , ki mere Abhi ko uss din bhi rest na mile…_

 _Abhijeet(softly)—thume bhi tou ek hi din milta hai…thume rest nahi chahye…_

 _Purvi comes close to him & softly kissed on his lips , for some second both of them forgets everything…after some time they gets separated & Purvi smiles on seeing Abhijeet…_

 _Purvi(smiling)—kar liya rest…._

 _Purvi moves towards kitchen & Abhijeet comes in room with a sweet smile on his lips…_

 _Abhijeet—wives ko sakjhna sach mei mushkil kaam hai…_

…

…

 _At evening Abhijeet & Purvi goes for shopping , Abhijeet wants to take dinner in restaurant but Purvi denies & they come back home…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi , ab dinner ka kya karna hai….vaise bhi , ek din bahar khane se kya ho jata…_

 _Purvi—Abhi….maine kaha na , bahar ka khana not allowed….Aap fresh ho jaye , mai aapke liye garma garam khana lagati hu…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling)—accha…vo bhi itni jaldi…..koi magic hai kya…_

 _Purvi(proudly)—wife ka magic hai…_

 _Abhijeet goes for getting fresh & Purvi arranged dinner on dinning table….soon Abhijeet comes & gets shocked on seeing his favorite food…._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—Purvi ye sab…_

 _Purvi(lovingly)—maine khud banaya hai aapke liye….ekdum healthy hai aur aapki pasand ka bhi.._

 _Abhijeet(happy)—thanku so much Purvi..tumne sach mei dil kush kar diya...bdw (asking tone) My Strict Wife itni soft kaise ban gayi...?...meri pasand ka khana..  
_

 _Purvi—Abhi , aap bhi na...chaliye ab jaldi se dinner kar lijiye , varna phir se late ho jayege aur Mai bata du ki kal Sunday nahi hai….jaldi uthna padega…._

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone)—ha aur jaldi uthne ke liye , jaldi sona padega….kyu.._

 _Purvi (shy)—bahut naughty ho gaye hai aap…._

 _Abhijeet smiles & after finishing house chores Purvi comes in room….Purvi sits on bed & wiping cream over her hands , seeing Abhijeet , who is looking towards her …_

 _Purvi(softly)—kya dekh rahe hai…?_

 _Abhijeet(slowly)—kuch nahi…..bass neend nahi aa rahi…_

 _Purvi(lovingly)—mujhe pata hai , aise aapko neend nahi aayegi…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling)- tou phir kaise aayegi….?..._

 _Purvi watching in his eyes & starts caressing his hair…_ _her free hand reaches to lamp's switch & in next second , the room gets dark & a soft voice comes out from her throat…._

 _I love you Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet- I love you too…_

… _.._

… _..The End…._

… _._

 _Ok guys , this was a small try for AbhiVi fans…..hope you liked it._

 _Try to drop your feedback in review box._

…

 _Yours_

 _Nisha_


End file.
